


Offering Up Your Soul to a Beautiful Demon

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Femdom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Screenplay/Script Format, Topping from the Bottom, forced creampie, leg lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: A skilled mage summons a female demon in hopes of getting some relationship advice. She's a little offended by the trivial request, but sees an opportunity to make the cute mage her boyfriend. All he needs to do is offer up his soul. All things considered, it's a steal.
Kudos: 5





	Offering Up Your Soul to a Beautiful Demon

[F4M] Offering Up Your Soul to a Beautiful Demon [Script Offer] [Fdom] [Topping From the Bottom] [Making a Deal] [Blowjob] [Leg Lock] [Forced Creampie] [Rape] because [Dubious Consent]

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!  
\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

{Roaring flames as she's summoned from the underworld}

[Yawn] This has better be good. I was just in the middle of a really satisfying nap.

[A little irritated] Ah, you must be the one who summoned me. 

Hmm? My name?

It's Mephistopheles, but my friends call me Mephisto. 

[Brief pause]

Er, yes, it's nice to meet you as well. 

[Clears throat] Now then, I believe we have some business to discuss. Since you called me here, I assume you know how this works. {Ruffling of paper as the contract is produced} Here, sign this in blood and the deal will be completed. 

What's the matter? Do you need a knife to cut your finger open? Because if that's the case, I've got one right here-- [Interrupted]

Wait a second... You *don't* want to sign away your soul? Then why go through all the trouble of summoning a demon?

Oh, I see, you were hoping for an alternate deal. Naughty boy, this isn’t a negotiation. I’m the one with all the power here. I could rip you to shreds if I wanted to. 

[Hungrily] Yet you don’t look afraid in the slightest. Why is that, human?

[Laughs] Leverage? What leverage could you possibly have?

[Realizing] Ah, a magical seal. 

What, this little thing? [Snaps, shattering noise] Whoops.

How cute, you thought you had me trapped. Don’t believe everything you read, mage. Despite what the Goetia might lead you to believe, no fancy circle’s ever stopped a demon before.

[Chuckles] It's alright, sweetie. If I was actually planning on killing you, you'd already be bleeding out on the floor. Instead, I think I'll have a look around this hovel you call home. 

[Intrigued by the objects in the room] Hmm, you've got some pretty rare grimoires in your collection. {Sound of book shutting after she inspects it} [Impressed] I haven't seen a copy of this one in ages. How did you manage to get your hands on it? 

[Playful] Still too scared to speak, are we? What happened to that brazenness from earlier? 

[Amused] No matter. We'll have plenty of time to talk later.

Let's see what else you've got lying around. 

[Aimlessly looking around] A few decent potions. One completely useless crystal ball. And--huh. 

These talisman, did you make them yourself? 

[Brief pause]

Not half-bad. Very few people spend the time to get these right. It must've taken you awhile to complete the enchantments. 

[Sighs as if she were settling down in a chair] So, why did you call me here, human? What were you hoping to get out of this?

[Short pause to indicate response]

Advice? Sounds reasonable enough. But might help to be a bit more specific. For instance, were you looking to learn how to become wealthy, glimpse the secrets of the universe? Or maybe wanted to see if there were any ways to manipulate your enemies? What was it?

[Another pause]

[Disbelieving] You-- you wanted help getting a girlfriend?

[Breaks out into laughter] 

[Starting to calm back down] Sorry for laughing. I'm sure you're taking this seriously. It's just that I've never encountered someone with such an odd request. I mean, do you really think I'm the one you should be asking about this? 

[Sweet] Aw, I'm not trying to tease you, human. My curiosity is perfectly genuine. 

Actually, I may be able to help you out. 

[Confiding] See, there aren't really that many competent mages out there, and as result the ones that do exist are extremely valuable. You, however, appear to be one of those skilled few. And I'm not just saying that to flatter you. Summoning a demon is, in of itself, an impressive feat. The last time someone called me into the human world was one hundred years ago.

[Brief pause]

My *point* is that I've come up with an offer of my own. 

What would you say to serving me, human? 

I mean, don't you think I'd make a wonderful girlfriend? 

[Chuckles] You don't have to answer that. I've seen you staring at my breasts. At the very least, I know you find me attractive.

[Seductive] Come on. If you agree, I promise to make you feel *really* good. 

Though, my offer only stands as long as you're willing to completely offer yourself up to me. I won't accept anything less than complete devotion. And what would be a better show of faith than to give me your very soul? 

I'll take *very* good care of it. Your soul would belong to me and me alone. No contracts, no middle-men. Just you and me. 

I'm tired of doing old Lucy's dirty work, collecting souls to bring back to hell for her. The way I see it, I'm long overdue for a soul to call my own. And you're just such a cute little human. You'd make the perfect pet for me. 

[Laughs] That's right. You could look at it as an alternate deal. 

[Brief pause] 

[Sighs] I can see you need a bit more incentive. 

How about this? [Deep kiss]

Mmm, how does it feel to kiss a demon? [More kisses] Is your mind already turning to mush? 

[Making out] Did you know, my saliva's got aphrodisiac qualities to it? That's why it taste's so good. 

[Kiss] I guessing it's also why you've gotten so hard. How about I rub it over your pants. 

[Soft moan] Can you feel the lust building up? 

[Chuckle] You won't be able to hold back for long. Sooner or later you're going to have to surrender to your instincts. 

How about we make a bet? If I can make you cum, then I get to keep your soul. 

[Mischievous] No, it isn't very fair, and no, you don't get a say in this. 

Let me just get down on my knees. {Pants unzipping} Someone's eager. 

[Licking] That's a nice reaction. 

[Blowjob starts, feel free to add improv or extend this section as much as you want]

[Sucking] Do you like how warm my mouth is? Way better than a human girl, right?

[Moan] I can make you feel better than anyone else. You won't *need* anyone else. 

Just give me your soul and I'll let you use my wet mouth every day. [Moans, sucking]

Want me to take you even deeper? {could add some gagging sounds here}

[Pronounced ragged breathing as she finishes deepthroating] You're stubborn. That would've made most men shoot their loads. 

But can you keep holding it back? [Blowjob continues]

[Laughing] So much precum. You must be getting close now. 

Just surrender yourself to my control, pet. You won't regret it.

{Sound of mouth popping as she takes it off his cock} [Blowjob ends]

[Deep sigh] Fine. If you really don't want to be my boyfriend, I suppose I can't make you. 

It's a shame, though. Sucking your cock turned me on as well. 

Here, if I just sit down on this coach and open my legs--see how wet my pussy is? It's desperate for your dick. [Moans] I can't stop touching myself. {Could add wet sounds for masturbation}

[More moaning] Fuck, I can't stand it. I need you to fuck me, baby. Look--when I spread my pussy lips you can see it twitching. Mmm, such a tight, pink pussy. Can you imagine how amazing it would be to thrust that thick cock inside me and fuck my brains out? Please, baby, I really need it. I need you to *fuck* me. 

[Excited] Yes, come closer. Line yourself up at my entrance. Give it to me.

[Deep moans as he enters her] Oh god yes. Fill me up.

[Sex begins. Feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or extend this section as much as you want]

You're thrusting your hips like an animal. [Chuckle] My aphrodisiac must've finally worn down your will. Now you're nothing but a beast in heat. [Moan] Just how I like it. 

Yeah, pound me as hard as you want. [Moaning] Enjoy this tight demon pussy. 

Kiss me, pet. [Kissing, more moans] That's it. Drink my saliva. Let it drive you even wilder. 

[Heavy breathing] You're hitting me so deep. Are you about to burst? 

Do it. Please. Pump me full of your sticky cum.

Oh, god, I want it so bad. 

Cum, pet, and entrust your soul to my care. We can do so much together. Serve me with your magic. [Moans] I'm the only one you'll have to listen to. 

Yes. Cum inside and seal our pact. 

[Between deep breaths] Ah, you've got such a troubled look on your face. Are you thinking about pulling out?

Sorry, but I can't let you do that. [Grunt] If I wrap my legs around you like this, you'll have no choice but to creampie me. 

I'm almost there. So just let it out, baby. Drain your balls inside me. 

Oh, yes. That's it!

[Improv to orgasm. Sex ends]

Oh, good boy. [Tried laugh] There's so much that it's starting to leak out. Ah, you did really well. 

[Playful] You know what this means? Your soul is mine now. 

[Reassuring] Don't be scared, sweetie, I won't hurt you. I can pull your soul out nice and easy. There.

See this little ball of light? This is the very essence of your being. And now it belongs to me. You belong to me.

[Laughter] Such a delicious looking soul. I can't wait to eat it. {Swallows soul}

[Deep, ecstatic moans of pleasure] Oh, I never knew consuming a soul would feel this *good*. Can you tell, pet? We're connected now. You and I are forever linked. But don't worry, I plan on treating you right.

[Sweetly] You seem to be getting a little sleepy, though. I understand. That must've taken a lot out of you. 

Here, rest your head on my lap. I'll stroke your hair while you recover your strength. You're going to need it. There's still so much work to be done.


End file.
